Through Her Eyes
by Shia-chan
Summary: The war is over, Hitsugaya is injured, Aizen haunts her dreams, and Hinamori cries. But who does she cry for? MultiChapter Fic, Hinamori centered, HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Her Eyes, Chapter 1

Rating: T

Pairing: HitsuHina  
Warning: A bit agnsty , a bit cursing.

Summary: The war is over, Hitsugaya is injured, Hinamori cries, and Aizen haunts her dreams. But what does she cry for? MultiChapter Fic Hinamori centered, HitsuHina

* * *

She had woken up, hoping to find him and give him a good long friendly hug. Hopes were crushed, when Unohana promptly told her that HItsugaya was in her division - injured, in a coma, and they weren't sure if he would live or not.

Unohana had also told her that Aizen-tai - No, Aizen - had did this. She had questioned, "Is the war over?" A nod from Unohana, and the response that Aizen was dead.

She knew that she should feel happy. In fact she was happy. But she was still tinged with regret.

Regret for turning on Shiro-chan.

Regret for ever listening to Aizen.

Regret for ever loving Aizen.

Aizen.

That. bastard.

Hinamori was very against cursing. But when a male who she loved used her, turned her against her best friend, and promptly nearly killed her best friend, it seemed like the perfect time. Besides, 'bastard' wasn't exactly a very good word to describe how she felt against Aizen right now.

Son of a gun was.

Funny, she didn't even have the courage to say how she really felt. She was just that.. drained.

Then the fact that Hitsugaya had been in the coma for a month. Which meant that she had been in a coma for a long time. And he was showing no signs of waking up.

"Shiro-chan?" she murmured, lightly shaking him by the bedside. "Shiro-chan?" Hinamori questioned lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Shiro-chan." The Vice-Captain murmured, barely audible.

So this is how he felt, she thought. While he waited for me. I feel so alone, so useless so drained. I want Shiro-chan back. This - This isn't what I want. I thought I had everything. I had vice-captain, I had Aizen, I had Shiro-chan.. But everything, everything is gone. I don't even care about this position, the only thing I really liked about this position was the fact that I was with Aizen.

Really, I must have been extremely cruel to do this to him.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened. "Please, Shiro-chan, wake up..."

The shinigami began to choke out her words, "P-Please Shiro-chan, w-w-wake up."

The choke turned into a gurgle.

The gurgle into a sob.

The sob into a full out blown depressing moment.

"I promise Shiro-chan," she sobbed. "I promise I'll never make the same mistake again. I'll never tease you about your height again. I'll never insult you. I'll be nicer, please?"

"Hinamori." the kind voice of Unohana paused outside the door, hesitant. "Would you like to spend the night?"

* * *

"Ne, ne." Ranigku tried to cheer the depressed Shinigami up. "Hitsugaya-taichou wouldn't want to see you like this!"

"But I turned against him." was her monotone response.

"Yes, but he loved you!"

"But he loved you!"

"..." Was Hinamori's answer. "He did?"

"Of course, you never knew! Why Hitsugaya-taichou was so jealous! He's mope around, saying how unfair it was that Aizen got all your attention. It was fun teasing him at first, but you get used to the fact that Hitsugaya-taichou was madly jealous."

"Ragniku-chan, you're not lying right?"

"Oho, why would I lie to you?"

Hinamori took off.

* * *

"Ragniku-chan says that you loved me." Hinamori told Hitsugaya, was lied on the bed motionless.

" I Don't know whether she's lying or not, but I want to hear it from you.. But I guess just for now, I can say that I love you too. Of course, I'll say that to you again when you wake up.

But, I don't know anymore. Aizen.. I still - I don't love him anymore, I love you. However, there's still this feeling..."

"I can't go to sleep, I suppose I'm afraid of you leaving me. Plus, I'm afraid of Aizen coming to haunt my dreams. Silly isn't it? You'd say that it was just because I don't want to emberass mysedlf by wetting the bed. Then you'd call me Bed-Wetter Momo. I really hate the nickname you know. Plus, you've wetted the bed far more times then me.

Your hair's growing longer you know. I didn't know that your hair could grow longer when you were in a comatose. In never occured to me that it could happen. My hair's a lot longer too. Ragniku-chan says I should leave it down more, but it would interfere with my work. My hair's a bit past my shoulder.

Work has been pretty hectic. There are still hollows running around, and I asked to be sent out for a while.. They listened, and luckily understood. I'm very grateful for that."

"I don't like the pity that everyone's giving me. You know I don'e like being sympathized don't you Shiro-chan? Well, everyone's coming up to me and apologizing for nothing, and I can't exactly do anything. And it's frightening me. I don't want to remember, yet all they do is remind me.

Rukia, Ragniku, and I have all became great friends! And I'm starting to like Orihime, who I just met a few days ago. She seems like a wonderful person. Too bad I can barely see her.

I suppose I'm a bit out of it. I've always have been."

Tears fell from her eyes again. I'm just that weak, she thought.

"Shiro-chan, I have to go. But I'll visit you tomorow, ne?"

She turned around and left, smiling bittersweet tears, as she walked away.

* * *

"I'm knitting Shiro-chan, I'm making a scarf for you. Rukia says that all the boys do it for the ones they like.

I_ think _I like you, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm afraid to love after Aizen. You understand don't you? You understand everything. Of course you do.", She gave an empty laugh at that.

And as she laughed, ice green eyes opened.

But she didn't notice.

So, she countinuned to rant, "Shiro-chan when will you wake up?"

I'm already awake, he though, dammit, she didn't notice.

So when she closed her eyes in piece, and raised his head to fondly brush her cheek. Wide, suprised brown eyes stared at him, and he was delighted that she stiill smelled like peaches, and her skin was still as soft.

She's alive, he though, she's alive.

"Hina... M-Mori?" he coughed out.

"Shiro-chan! You're awake! Hold on, let me go Unohana."

* * *

Unohana had told her that Hitsugaya would be staying, and told her to get a good night's sleep. So she did.

_"Hinamori, did you really think you could get away that easy?" Aizen mocked her, while he dislocated her left shoulder._

Hinamori, tied up in her Shinigami uniform, would have screamed if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. Dammit, she couldn't even save her comrades!

Her comrades. Oh.

Shit.

They lay strewn around. Ragniku was dead in a corner, Rukia was coughing out blood next to Ragniku, and Byakuya and Ichigo were hung from the walls, bleeding horribly.

And Hitsugaya..

Hitsugaya was chained to the floor, blood everywhere. His arms had cuts, his head was bleeding, there was a hole in his stomach, there were major cuts in his legs, and he was also coughing off blood.

"Shiro-chan?" shefinally whispered, after a long attempt.

He suddenly slouched forward, and Aizen untied her, just to see how she owuld react. She immediately ran to his side.

"Shiro-chan?" she shook his body. No response.

Shit, again. She'd been so distracted she hadn't seen Aizen behind her. She hadn't noticed him step behind her, and stab a sword through her chest.

But she did hear him laugh, and say, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Her world faded to black.

  
And in 5th division rooms, Hinamori Momo, vice-captain, woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

.. O.O Late update I know. T-T I'm sorry! .. Don't kill the author! Please? Exams are coming up, and I'm honestly dying. X.x

* * *

Hinamori woke up and grabbed her heaving chest, before taking in large amounts of air.

'Shiro-chan, Rukia-san, Ragniku-san... Everyone was dead?' she thought, 'Demo, it was just a dream right? That wouldn't happen. Aizen's dead, he's dead. I saw him die. He can't come back to life, that's be completely unreal!

... But if it's so unreal, then why am I so scared?'

'I don't know.' she though, and buried her head into her arms, as she curled up into a ball. 'I don't know.. But, at a time like this.. I don't want to be lonely. I don't think I can stand to be myself at this time...'

'I've shed so many tears.. I don't know anymore. I can't fight, I'm too afraid - I can't even handle my dreams! How can I be a shinigami in this state? I'm so pathetic... But I don't want to be alone - never alone...'

She knew where to go.

* * *

"Ohayou, Shiro-chan." Hinamori whispered, playing with his snow colored locks. "How are you? I know that this may seem a bit silly, but I had a nightmare. And no, I did not wet the bed this time.But it was really scary. Everyone was there! You, Ragniku, Rukia, everyone. And you guys were all dead... And it was bloody, adn Aizen.. He-he..." 

A muffled sob broke through her facade. "It was really scary. And I keep trying to convince myself that Aizen is dead, but in my dream, it felt so real. As if he really was alive! And I don't know what to do anymore." Instictively, she reached for his hand and curled her fingers around it. "What do I do?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "I know this may stupid.. I keep coming to you and asking how you are and stuff, and then rambling on, but it scares me. It really does! I don't know how to react because it's a dream - but it feels so real! Silly, isn't it? Anyway, just hurry and wake up, 'kay?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Hearing you call me that disgusting name will make me feel much better. Oddly, but yes."

Silence. Darkness. That was the only thing that's been in her life, wasn't it?

A door sliding open. Who would be up this late at not? Ah, of course. Unohana.

"Ano... Unohana-san? Shiro-chan said my name last time.. Did something happen? Did he wake up?"

Unohana gave a shake of her head, "Sadly, no. We're not sure why that happened, but that shows that he's improving, which is good. But why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be," Unohana raised her arm and gestured towards the door, "In bed, sleeping?"

Hinamori gave another bitter laugh, "About that.. If you don't mind, could I possibly stay the night again? Something came up, and I want to be near Shiro-chan again."

* * *

Another sleep. Another dream. Another nightmare. Life was against her, wasn't it?

_"Hinamori?" She turned around, only to see Hitsugaya bleeding from head to toe. Blood covered everywhere, and he let out a dry cough. "Why?"_

_"Shiro-chan?" She whispered back. "Shiro-chan, what happened?" She stepped forward to look at a closer inspection at his wounds, only to have him step back. _

_"You lied..." he whispered. She stared at him oddly, and noted that he looked.. transparent somehow._

_"What?" She was shocked, she would never lie to him. He knew that, right? He was her dearest dearest childhood friend. "You know I'd never do that to you. Shiro-chan, you know I wouldn't!"_

_He smiled an amused smile at her before coughing again, "Then why did you sell me out to Aizen?"_

_"Shiro-chan?" she blinking. "What's going on?"_

_He blinked, she blinked. And his eyes changed color. From the sofr green it was to red..._

_"Wha-?"._

_And before she could say anything, a hand shout out and went straight throw her chest. Hinamori watched in horror as Hitsugaya's form turned into Aizen._

_"Now now, my dear fuku-taichou. Naiive as always, are you not?"_

_Deathly silence. She was dead. And that was the end._

_

* * *

_

Hinamori sprung up in bed, clutching the bed sheets to her chest. "Well, that wasn't as bad as the last one, I suppose." she said to herself, "At least I was the only one who died this time."

She gave a vigorous shake of her head in denial, "It's a dream. A frickin dream Hinamori Momo. Nothing's going to happen to you, you'll be fine." It sounded odd against her ragged breath, as if it was something she knew was going to come true... eventually. But, it wasn't. It wasa dream. A dream. But then why did she feel like she was lying through her skin?

Hinamori frowned, "Well know that I'm up, I'm up. I might as well take a walk or something. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good."

She walked out silently, hoping not to arouse any suspicion or anything like that. Ever since Aizen's betrayl, everyone had seem to become a bit paranoid, and alert. No longer the carefree group they had once been.

'We trusted you', she thought through gritted teeth. '**I **trusted you. And look at us now. I bet you're laughing arne't you? The great Shinigamis have shattered. All because of you.' She lowered heerself and sit on a boulder, and desperately clutched the ends of her night kimono. 'I.. Will not cry. I have shed enough tears as it is, and I refuse to any longer. What has happened has happened, and there is nothing I can do about it. This ends now.'

A tear fell. And another. And more splattered across, as she buried her head into her arms and sobbed desperately. "I don't understand anything, do I?" she asked herself and she peered up.

And she realized, that nothing else was broken. The only thing that was broken was her...

* * *

Next chapter: What's wrong with Hitsugaya? Enter Ichigo and Rukia!

_"Hinamori fuku-taichou?" Unohana tapped her on the shoulder. "There seems to be something wrong with Hitsugaya-kun. We can't identify it yet, but we're looking into it. But to be honest, this is something completely unrealistic, and completely new.. I apoglize if it doesn't turn out well."_

Urm, that was a horrible preview, wasn't it? X.x


End file.
